Anakin Gets Fresh with the Force
by sralbrigh
Summary: Padmé/Anakin smut


Anakin snuck into the room without opening the curtains. He looked at his sleeping, pregnant wife with lustful eyes. She was so peaceful and beautiful. He hated to disturb the state she was in, but it was too tempting knowing how she greeted him when he returned from a mission.

He crept onto the bed and gently curled up to his wife's curves. He pulled her long locks off of her neck and replaced them with his lips. He trailed down her neck with light pecks. As he got to the nape of her neck, he felt her breath hitch as she awoke.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Ani?"

"Good morning," he whispered in between luscious kisses.

"What a way to wake up…" she groaned. She turned to face him and kissed him softly, caressing his cheek with her gentle touch. "Welcome home," she smiled.

"I've missed you every minute I've been away." He slowly massaged her shoulders as he continued to explore her upper body with his lips. He knew it well, but he loved tracing the map of her skin.

"I've missed you more… Mmmm," she bit her lip as he began to play with an erect nipple in between his teeth. "Ani…" she ran her fingers through his long hair.

There was suddenly a knock at the outer door. They froze. "Senator?" they heard from the hallway.

"Anakin, what time is it?" she whispered.

"About 8:30."

"Shit! I have a meeting to discuss the new bill we're proposing to the chancellor tomorrow!"

"You have a meeting this early in the morning?"

She threw the covers off of her and rushed around putting clothes on. "Senator Organa has to go back to Alderaan for another commitment. I told him I could meet," she told him quickly and quietly.

"Senator Amidala?"

"I'm coming!" she yelled to the living room.

She whispered sharply to Anakin, "Stay in here, and don't make a sound!"

"I won't… I won't. I promise." he said.

"Seriously," she warned.

"Why does work always have to get in the way?" he whined as he pouted at her.

"We'll continue when he leaves. It's supposed to be a quick meeting… now shush." She shut the door behind her.

"It'd better be quick…" Anakin said to himself.

"Senator Organa!" she said cheerfully. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Of all days the baby actually let me get a good night's sleep. I'm afraid I overslept."

"Quite alright, Senator," he answered cheerfully. "I wish I had known. I would have let you sleep. You look lovely as always," he kissed her hand diplomatically as she led him to the sitting area.

Anakin hid in the room as they chatted. He could see Padmé through a crack in the door. Her dress hugged every curve, and although she sat in a ladylike way, he could tell it was uncomfortable for her with a growing belly. Her legs separated slightly in a way she didn't usually let them.

 _I know what would be fun_ … he thought.

"So we believe that the Separatists… Mmmm," Padmé couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly felt a strong urge. She shut her eyes for a moment to figure out what was happening. She was suddenly overcome with horniness– so much so that she couldn't talk.

"Senator, are you alright?" Organa asked her. Anakin let up for a moment so she could gain her bearings.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said uneasily. "Where was I?" she asked politely.

"What do you believe the Separatists' reaction to the bill will be?" he asked.

"Oh yes…" she continued talking while Anakin opened the door just a little more. He closed his eyes, and with the Force, he focused on his wife's desire. He sent feelings to her that were full of longing and sexual frustration. The thoughts that came to her mind were dirty– filthy– and she could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter.

She shot a glance to the bedroom door and saw Anakin grinning like a schoolboy through the crack.

"What do you think they'll say?" she asked quickly, trying to get the pressure off of her to speak.

"Well, I think we can expect…" the Senator continued talking, but she couldn't focus on what he was saying. Her breath quickened, and her fingers dug into the couch cushion as she tried to control her feelings.

Anakin was torturing her from afar. It was everything she could do to remain somewhat poised and react appropriately to what the Senator was saying. "Oh yes," she said after one of his points. It came out more sexually than she meant it to be. Her body was throbbing. Her hips started to gyrate slightly into the couch. Her underwear was surely soaked by now. It felt as if Anakin was taking an invisible object and rubbing her clit up and down. Her thoughts betrayed her: _Up and down… up and down… up… and… down…._

She was visibly sweating. The Senator asked her a question, but she didn't notice. "Senator Amidala?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Anakin paused again, long enough for her to answer. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm afraid the baby is giving me a little morning sickness, and I was trying to will it away. I'm terribly sorry to cut our meeting short, but…"

"No, no. I'm sorry that you are not feeling well," he stood and started to head to the door. "I will let you know if anything else comes to mind before we propose it, but I believe we are in good shape."

"Thank you, Senator." As she stood to see him out, Anakin started again. She doubled over in surprise.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked again.

"Oh, oh… I'm sure, thank youuuuu." she told him unsteadily. "Excuse me…" she shut the door behind him as Anakin gripped her entire body with the Force. "Oh!" she exclaimed. He emerged from the bedroom.

"Aniiiii… Unghhhh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Her knuckles turned white gripping the cloth of her dress as she climaxed. Her body slid down the door until she was on the floor shaking with orgasmic convulsions. "Ani…" she breathed heavily. "Don't…. ever… do that again." She licked her lips and swallowed hard, still recovering.

He reached out a hand to help her up. She acted like she didn't want to take it at first, but then she smiled and let him hoist her up.

"Now…" he said as he kissed her passionately, "where were we?"

She threw her head back in pleasure as he ravaged her again without touching her. Her breathing became shallow as she clung to him.

"Ani… Ani… Ohhhhh." She held her body close to his and felt his rock-hard erection brush up against her abdomen.

"Your turn…" she gasped. She ran a hand roughly over his bulge. He stopped using the Force on her as she took him in her hands.

"I love you," she said as she started to rub his shaft quickly. Now he was the one losing control. She got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. She didn't bother going slowly. She quickly sucked up and down. His hips began to thrust as she took him deep into her throat.

"Padmé… Pad… I'm… I'm…"

She stopped abruptly as he was just about to climax. "Not yet, lover-boy," she warned. He groaned in defeat.

"Bedroom– now," she ordered.


End file.
